


The Fire We Make

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: After the kiss, the twirl, and hug, Macy and Harry spend the night together and solidify what has always been there.Aka what happened between 2x18 and 2x19.I highly recommend listening to "The Fire We Make" by Alicia Keys and Maxwell and well as any songs in you sexy slow jam playlist while reading. Enjoy!!This fic is complete.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 33
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Harry swung Macy around him with a joy he hadn’t felt since he was child. With the memories of his first life restored to him, he now remembered what pure happiness felt like; the simple joy of running through streets with his mates in Manchester, the first time he saw his son’s face and now seeing Macy’s face light up with love and care for him was added to that list. Macy’s laughter as she relaxed her body in his arms, trusting him, made him feel like he was ten feet tall. She sounded free and happy.

Her chuckles softened as she lifted her upper body and wrapped her arms around him again. She buried her face in a crook between his neck and shoulder as they continued to slow dance under the moonlight. Harry could have rocked with her in this slow circle forever, feeling the soft curves of her body underneath his touch. 

Macy took in his warm, comforting scent and relaxed deeper into him as she lifted her head. 

“Make love to me?” she whispered in his ear. 

Harry leaned back to look at her in the face, not shocked, but a little dazed at her words. Macy’s eyes were hooded, but clear, completely unashamed of what she wanted or who she wanted it from. Harry wanted to speak, but wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He wanted her and she had made it more than clear that she wanted him too. He would ask if she was sure, but her expression brokered no argument and she wouldn’t have asked without feeling it was right. Maybe, despite everything, he still felt like he was crossing a line if they took this next step or maybe it was just too soon, they literally had the first kiss minutes ago, but looking into Macy's face, he knew none of that mattered. 

Even when he had lost his memory, he trusted her implicitly. He hadn’t been able to describe it then, but he knew in his heart that this woman was worth every sacrifice he’d ever have to make to keep her safe. Now, she was asking him to make her happy... And that was the problem, he realized with an internal chuckle, he was scared. 

Now that Macy was free with her emotions, he was terrified that he couldn’t be what she needed. Macy tilted her head to the side and looked at him. She reached up with her hand and touched his face. 

“Harry,” she said softly, “I just want you. Tomorrow, I’m going to be a Charmed One whose job it is to save the world. Tonight, I’m just a woman who wants to be with the man she loves.” 

Harry leaned into her touch and kissed the inside of her wrist. He turned back to her and gently nodded. 

“Yes,” he replied just as softly and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was sure, but gentle as they explored each other’s mouths. Macy pulled herself closer to Harry as his hands stroked and rubbed her lower back. Macy’s mouth opened on a sigh as she felt the pressure of Harry’s hands easing her muscles and making her ache at the same time. Harry dove deeper into the kiss, closing his hands around her waist, pulling the robe close to her body. Macy rocked her hips into his.

“Take it off,” she begged as Harry kissed his way down her neck.

“As you wish,” he replied and slipped his hands inside her robe as he orbbed them out of the backyard. 

Macy felt the texture of the ground change underneath her feet as they finished orbbing to her room. Harry’s warm palms skimmed down her arms as her robe fell silently to the floor, revealing her tight green camisole and black leggings. Harry took a breath and stared at her. 

“You’re exquisite.”

Macy reached out, grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled him toward her, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

She kissed him and made quick work of his button-down. As soon as the last button was unfastened, Harry shook out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor. 

“You know,” Harry started, kissing her and pulling his undershirt over his head, “This could go faster if--” 

“No,” Macy replied, and grazed her fingertips along the lean muscles of his bare torso. Harry's breath hitched. Macy looked up at him. 

“I want to take my time,” she stated and unbuckled his belt. Neither broke eye contact as the belt clattered to the ground. 

She gestured with her chin to the bed behind Harry, “Sit on the bed.”

Knowing Macy’s room well, Harry walked backwards until Macy’s bed brushed up against his knees and sat dutifully. Macy stood in front of him and deftly pulled her camisole over her head. Harry sat slack-jawed, unsure of whether to pray, cry or just thank whatever deity he pleased that this vision was in front of him. The light flicked and danced in Macy’s dark, curly hair enchanting him. She was… Macy. He couldn’t fully describe what he experienced when he beheld the beauty, intelligence and heart of the woman he loved. She crossed the room and climbed on top of him. Her bare breasts grazed across his chest as she captured his lips with her own. 

They rocked together, his clothed hardness stroking across her core as they kissed. His hands clutched her behind as she continued to move on top of him. She broke off their kiss. 

“Yes, Harry” she gasped as he kissed his way down her body to her naked breast. Her hands dove into his hair and gently pulled one nipple into his mouth. Sucking and licking it in an unpredictable pattern, Macy slightly arched her back, giving him more of herself. Harry teased her other breast, alternating between kneading it and stroking the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. 

He switched breasts, giving the other one the same attention, but licking her nipple in swirls and swipes before finally latching on with his lips. 

“You gonna kill me,” she breathed. Harry looked up at her. 

“Never,” he said and kissed her, “I’d never hurt you, Macy.” 

“I know.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes,” she replied and kissed him again while leaning her body into him, pushing him on his back. She kissed and licked her way down his neck and across his chest.

“Macy,” Harry groaned 

“I want to know every inch of you, Harry Greenwood,” she said as she ran her fingers across his body and his hands gripped the bedsheet. Her fingers grazed over an uneven bit of skin, a scar. She looked at it curiously and then kissed it. 

“Where’d you get this?” she asked. 

“Prison,” Harry choked out. 

Macy looked up at him, doubtful, “Seriously?” 

“James was a bad boy, as you well know.”

“James wasn’t all bad. What were you in for?”

Harry lifted himself up on his elbows and rolled his hips from under her, “Do you really want to talk about this now?” 

“Yes,” she gasped out and laughed. 

Macy smiled, “You jerk. I love you and that means everything. The good, the bad, everything that makes you you.” 

She traced her finger along the scar, “This scar is a part of you, so is its story. So tell me.” 

Harry took a deep breath, “My son was sick, deathly ill and Clara and I didn’t have enough money for treatment. I made a deal with some very bad people to get us the money we needed. It landed in me in prison.” 

Macy’s eyes watered. She gently cupped Harry’s face in her hand and kissed him softly. 

“You saved your son's life. And you saved my life today, even when you didn’t remember me. You know that tells me?” Macy asked. 

Harry shook his head, oddly nervous. 

Macy smiled gently., “That tells me whether you are called Harry or James or whatever, the good man that I’ve come to love has always been there, from the very beginning.” 

Harry blinked, choked up, but not ready to examine why. 

“Thank you,” Harry muttered and pulled Macy into a deep kiss. His arms held her tight as he poured himself into the kiss. Somewhere between honored and thankful, he wanted to worship the woman who accepted him and all he was and wasn’t with all of his heart. His hands grasped around her ass, pulling her to him. Macy felt his member, hard and stiff, against the fabric that separated them. 

Macy gently sank her teeth into his bottom lip and felt him jerk his hips. 

“We need to get those off,” she said. She lifted her hips to give her fingers space to unbutton and unzip his pants. Arching over him like a cat, Macy sucked and nipped his neck while reaching down and stroking him through his boxer briefs.

Harry let out something like a low growl. Macy couldn’t quite define it, but she just smiled and slid her way down his body, taking his pants off as she went. On her knees, she pulled his boxers down revealing the hard, thick cock that was begging to be touched. She reached out and gently grasped him with one hand and stroked him.

“Macy,” Harry groaned. 

Macy lifted herself up and licked Harry’s cock from root to tip and back again, carefully swirling her tongue around the tip before sucking it into her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck!” Harry shouted. 

Macy lifted her mouth off of his and stroked him leisurely, “I like hearing you curse. It’s exhilarating. Let's see if I can make you do it again.” 

“I’m not one of your experiments, Dr. Vaughn,” he said, breathless. 

“But I like studying you just the same,” she said and leaned down to lick him again, never breaking eye contact. 

“Is that okay with you, Professor?” she asked coyly and sucked him down as deep as she could go. It was only half of Harry’s member, but it made his eyes roll in bliss as Macy pleasured him. Seeing his reaction excited Macy so much that she was actively resisting touching herself, but she didn’t want to miss a moment of Harry enjoying himself. Absorbed in her task, Macy alternated between licking, teasing and taking him in as deeply as possible. Harry’s hips bucked involuntarily, but he kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on the sensation of Macy’s tongue on him. 

“Macy, please,” Harry begged, “I can’t take anymore. Come here.” 

Macy climbed back up on the bed and kissed him. 

Harry looked up at her, “How did…”

“I read. Would you like a list?” she replied. 

“Most definitely,” he replied and kissed her, “Later.” 

Harry rolled them over, intent on teasing her to the point of desperation.

“Harry, I need you now.” 

Macy took Harry’s hand and slipped in under her leggings. 

“Touch me,” she said. Harry’s fingers grazed the edge of her clit. Macy’s breath hitched. 

“Sensitive,” he whispered. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Teach me,” Harry uttered and put his hands around her leggings and underwear and pulled them gently away from her body. Macy lay bare before him, her face open and beautiful, lips swollen with kisses and her pussy growing wet and inviting. Harry took Macy’s hand into his own and placed it over her mound. 

“Touch yourself for me, Macy,” he whispered, “Show me how to please you.” 

Macy whimpered and started moving her fingers in slow circles around her sex. Harry stared with naughty crooked smile on his face, “You tease yourself.” 

“I imagine you’d take your time with me,” she said. 

“You do?” he replied in a low register. Macy nodded and dipped her fingers deeper inside the hood of her clit, increasing the pressure. Harry watched how Macy used her fingers to please herself. Her two longest fingers immediately established a rhythm that made Macy sound breathy and desperate. 

“You study,” Macy gasped out, “Like me.”

Stroking his cock, but never taking his eyes off of her, Harry leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh., “What else do you imagine, when you’re in your bed, thinking about me?” 

Macy quickened her pace, playing with her sensitive nub, “You inside me. Your fingers, your tongue, your cock, I…” 

Harry slipped his fingers in with Macy’s, imitating the swirls and flicks she had shown him, adding a twist or two of his own. He licked up into her opening, spreading the edges with his tongue. 

“Oh,” Macy gasped.

Harry feasted on the inner and outer lips and then dipped his tongue into her opening. 

“Harry,” She cried as if his name was ripped from her throat. His fingers stroked her clit with unrelenting speed while he used his tongue to tease and moisten her opening. Something like light rushed through all the nerves in Macy’s body. Her brain felt overloaded with sensation. Just as she thought she was about to break, Harry switched his methods, with his fingers buried in her opening like his cock would be and his mouth teasing and sucking her clit. His fingers pumped harder and harder while his tongue seemed to find new ways that made her moan until she fell over the edge into an orgasm that sent shockwaves through her body.

“Oh, SHIT!” she shouted. 

As she recovered, she felt Harry kiss her way up her body 

“Macy,” he said gently. 

“Umhm,” she replied, her mind still swimming with the release. 

“Sweetheart, you’re going to have to put us down.” 

“Uh?” Macy asked and looked to see that not only was the bed levitating, but most of the objects in her room were suspended in mid-air, including her heavy dresser. 

She smiled, too satisfied to be embarrassed, “As you wish.” 

Everything gently glided back down to the ground. 

Macy looked up at Harry with a blissed out grin on her face, “Shall we continue?” 

Harry leaned down and kissed her, “Darling, I’ll do anything to keep that smile on your face.” 

Macy giggled. She mentally opened the drawer on her nightside table and flew a condom into her hand. Harry looked at the condom and back at her. 

“I thought you didn’t want to use magic?” 

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” she replied softly. Harry kissed her again and took the condom from her hand. He ripped the package and slipped on the condom on. He held himself at her entrance and looked at her. 

“Are you ready, love?” he asked. 

Macy nodded. She felt the first push of his member penetrate her. Syncing her breath with his, she felt him ease inch after inch into her until he was fully seated in her body. 

Macy let out a long breath, squeezing and releasing her inner muscles, getting used to Harry inside. 

“Macy, sweetheart, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” Harry breathed out with his eyes closed. 

Macy chuckled, “Then do something about it.”

Harry’s eyes popped open at her challenge, meeting her teasing grin with one of his own. 

“You little minx,” he growled, pumped himself into her. Macy met his hips as they found the rhythm pleasing to both of them. Harry kissed her deeply as he continued his thrusts and caressed her body. Suddenly, Harry felt wetness on his cheek. He looked up to see Macy’s eyes watering. He immediately stopped. 

“Macy. Did I--” 

“No,” she said and kissed him quickly and smiled, “I’m fine” 

“You’re crying. What is it? We can stop.” 

“No, no,” she begged, “I want this. I want you so much.”

She reached up with her hand and stroked his face. 

“I just never thought we’d get here. You and me,” she said. 

She closed her eyes and focused, feeling him inside her. “You feel so good. This is so good.” 

Her eyes eased open, “And when I think of everything we’ve got through… it just came crashing down on me.” 

“I feel it too,” Harry replied, “I keep on thinking I’ll wake up, in the attic, alone. Or trying to climb my way out of choices I never should have made.”

Macy smiled, “It’s been crazy.” 

“But here we are,” Harry finished. 

Macy swiveled her hips.

“You’re going to kill me,” Harry said as his body jerked in reaction. Macy hooked her legs around his and rolled herself on top. 

“Never, my love,” she replied sweetly and kissed him. She began rocking her hips, working herself into a sensual rhythm on his cock. Harry stared in wonder and Macy rode out her pleasure. She shone with sweat and light and Harry couldn’t help himself from pumping underneath her adding to music she was making with her body. 

“Yes,” Macy groaned out as his cock hit her at just the right angle to trigger bright flashes of pleasure through her body. Again and again, she felt him ignite this surge of pleasure and then suddenly, he used his hand to tease her clit creating a second,more powerful wave of intensity. 

“I.. I…” 

“I’m almost there too, love. Just ride it out with me,” Harry urged on. 

Macy felt the orgasm built in her body as waves of emotions, trust and physical desire crashed into her.

“I can’t hold it,” Macy uttered. Harry grabbed her hand. 

“Don’t,” he said, “Don’t hold back. You can fall. I’ll catch you. I promise.”

Macy took a short breath and gave herself over to the orgasm with a scream that was echoed by Harry’s groan as he poured himself into the condom. 

Shaking, she rested herself onto his chest. She felt Harry stroke her back and her hair and finally, just let go. The last thing that she heard before drifting to sleep was Harry promising that he would be there, in the morning and the morning after that and the morning after that for the rest of his life… She believed him.


	2. Interlude

Harry gently stroked Macy’s hair as sleep overtook her. There was not a single ounce of tension in her body. He knew he couldn’t read her mind, but he swore he could feel her contentment roll through him like a wave. It was as if they had created their own world inside her room where time had stopped and they could just be together. Her even breathing nearly lulled him to sleep as well, but he was still her whitelighter first and foremost which meant especially at this moment, he was driven to take care of her. 

He looked around them and chuckled softly. Her bed wasn’t totally in disrepair, but it definitely wasn’t to Macy’s exacting standards. The comforter and sheets were in a heap on the side of the bed and the decorative pillows had somehow vanished. Harry reached down to clutch the corner of the sheet closest to them and pulled it over their bodies. Macy nestled deeper into him as the cotton settled over her.

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

“You’re awake?” he asked.

“No,” she said sleepily with her eyes still closed. 

Harry leaned down and kissed her hair. 

“I have to get up and clean us up, sweetheart.” 

“No,” Macy pouted and held him tighter.

Harry smiled, “I’ll be right back. I promise.” 

Macy opened her eyes and looked up at him 

“Fine,” she sighed.

Harry winked at her and vanished. The instant emptiness in her bed and in her body made her feel suddenly cold. She pulled the sheet closer around herself. 

Did she really just have her most intense sexual experience with Harry Greenwood? She knew that she loved him, from his kindness, to his cardigans to every bit of arcane knowledge that fell from his lips. But she didn’t really expect the same man who ran into a gate trying to defend her and her sisters or who dutifully pressed his trousers every morning to make her cum so hard she forgot her own name. 

It honestly made her think about what else he was capable of, what else they could try. Things she had never had the chance to do with Galvin and hadn’t trusted Julian enough to bring up. Her mind flitted through some snippets of Heaven’s Vice fanfiction she had read as a teenager as well as a few romances she had picked up to get herself off with. Even with her vibrator, she knew she needed both mental and physical stimulation to get the job done. 

She bit her finger, thinking about possibilities. She could do all of those things with Harry while knowing in her bones that he would still respect her, love her, and listen to her afterwards. If she showed him this ‘secret’ side of herself, there was no risk. She just had to trust him. Trust that if she fell, he would catch her. 

Suddenly, Harry orbbed in right beside her. She looked at him, bare from head to toe outside of the cloth and candle in his hands. His shoulders were broader than they seemed under his sweaters. His muscles didn’t bulge, but he was definitely more cut than she had originally thought, like a swimmer or soccer player. She had no clue when he would have time to work out, but when you’re constantly in life-threatening situations, it helps to keep up a training routine. His cock, thick, but not intimating when soft, seemed to rise just a bit under her inspection. Finally, her eyes landed on the well-formed thighs that she imagined either holding her weight as she sunk down on his cock or powering his thrust into her. 

“Are you done checking me out?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face. 

Macy smiled, “Never.” 

“Well, you’ve got me a bit of a disadvantage here.” 

Macy tossed off the sheet and swung her body around in Harry’s direction, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Is this better?” 

Harry’s face transformed into that dumbstruck look that she adored as his eyes leisurely made their way down her body. Men had oogled her body before, whether at the beach or at the bars. She often felt a mixture of annoyance and disgust as a stranger's eyes roamed over her. But the admiration of a man who loved every inch of her body, her mind, and her spirit was different and special in the best of ways. Harry’s gaze made her feel beautiful and powerful like she could have anything she wanted. 

Harry’s eyes returned to hers, that naughty half-smirk returning to his face. 

“You’re such a tease,” he stated. 

Macy tilted her head to the side.

“Who me?” she asked and used her pointed toe to stroke the inside of Harry’s thigh. 

Harry shuddered and his cock twitched.

“You are going to pay for that,” he warned. 

“Am I?” she challenged. 

Harry stared at Macy, gauging the playful look in her eyes. Lately, he and Macy were back on the same page, finishing each other's sentences and practically reading each other’s thoughts. Now, if he were reading her correctly, this could lead them down a whole new path that they hadn’t explored yet. He placed the candle down on her nightstand and leaned over her with the damp washcloth. 

“Macy,” he said in a lower timbre than usual and swept the washcloth across her inner thigh. 

“When you use that tone with me, you sound a bit mischievous,” he stated. 

“ Needy, even,” he continued, switching to the other thigh.

“I do?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he said and turned the cloth over and wiped her down.

He lifted his arm and tossed the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. 

“Some would even say bratty, like you need someone to tell you what to do,” he continued and her breath hitched. 

Harry climbed over her. 

“Is that what you need, Macy?” he asked and kissed her, “Do you need me to tell you what to do?”

“Sometimes,” she whispered. 

“Now?” he asked and latched on to her neck. 

“Yes,” she hissed out. 

“Do you need me to treat you like a little brat while I make you cum?” he asked, the filthy words flowing off his accented tongue like water. 

“Yes,” Macy cried out, aching. Harry’s fingers made their way to her opening and scissored their way in. 

“Look at you. Already soaking after I just cleaned you up,” Harry taunted. His finger slipped deeper into her, her inner muscles clenching around his digits and the empty space his fingers didn’t reach. 

“Tell me what you want, love,” he whispered to her. 

With her eyes heavy and her full, rounded breasts rising with each breath, she answered, “More.”

Harry thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, stretching her until she could take easily both his fingers up to the knuckle. 

"I love fucking you like this," Harry uttered, slightly increasing his speed, "I can feel you stretch around my fingers and watch each reaction to all the ways I get to play with you."

Macy whimpered. 

"Tell me," he ordered. 

"More." 

Harry added a third finger to the torture. He pumped and pumped and then turned his fingers to just the right angle to graze the sensitive spot that surprised a trembling cry out of her. 

“Right there,” she cried. 

Harry’s fingers twisted and swirled inside her, always stroking the place that made her cry out. Her gasps raised in pitch and volume as his fingers added pressure and moved in tighter and tighter circles until she crashed over the edge.

"OH SH--" 

Harry swallowed her cry of pleasure with kiss, continuing to gently stroke her as her inner muscles fluttered around him and they fell back on to the mattress. Their kiss gentled as Macy rode out her orgasm. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Harry whispered. 

“Other than your dirty talk?” she countered. 

Harry smiled and moved off on her bed. He showed her the candle that he had placed on her nightstand.

“I want us to share ourselves with each other. Fully. Honestly and that will probably be easier if your sisters can’t hear us.” 

“That’s a privacy candle.”

Harry nodded, “I don’t want you to hold anything back and I won’t either. But whether we light it or not is your choice. I’m here no matter what.” 

Macy took a deep breath, focusing on the candle. 

“I trust you.” 

She looked up at him, “Light it.”


	3. Fuego de Intimidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magic of the Privacy Candle, part 1.

Harry stuck the match and lit the wick. A purple light flowed from the candle and surrounded the room. 

Macy looked up at him, “What happens now?” 

Harry climbed in right beside her and kissed her. 

“We talk,” he said gently. 

“Talk?” 

Harry turned on his side to face her and smiled, “We call it a “Privacy Candle”, that translation is incorrect.” 

“What should it be called?” 

“Fuego de intimidad,” he whispered. 

“Fire of Intimacy,” Macy translated.

“It has two functions. To stop others from hearing. And to strengthen the bond of those under its spell. The more we share, the stronger the bond gets.”

“And when the light goes out?” she asked. 

Harry smiled, “Then it’s up to us to keep the flame going.” 

Macy reached up and kissed him in agreement. As her lips sealed with his, her thoughts flashed to a different night when the same man, but not, also spoke of flames and passion. She didn’t quite understand why that memory got pulled to the front of her mind, but she couldn’t stop it. Noticing her slight stiffness, Harry pulled back. 

“What is it?’ he asked. 

Macy looked at him and smiled sadly. Part of her wondered if the candle had also been laced with truth serum because suddenly she couldn’t keep this to herself anymore. 

“I never told you about Jimmy, did I?” she asked rhetorically. 

“I never asked,” Harry stated, contrite. 

“Why?” 

Harry stroked his hand up and down her arm, not looking at her. Despite the reluctance in his bearing, he forced the truth to pass through his lips. 

“I was utterly and completely jealous,” he said, ashamed and still not looking at her. “He was all the things I couldn’t be because I wasn’t programmed that way. He was evidence, one way or another, that I wasn’t good enough for you. And I had believed that even before he showed up.” 

“Harry,” Macy uttered, concerned. 

Harry turned back to her, “It’s taken me some time to unravel it all. Whitelighters are not supposed to feel jealous or insecure, but that’s been my constant companion since I saw the darklighter’s face.” 

“Insecure?” Macy asked. 

Harry swallowed, “Yes. As much as it pains me to admit. Very.”

Macy’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Why?” 

Harry let out a short laugh, “You girls don’t need me anymore. And since we went through the portal, I don’t know much more than you three. I can’t provide much guidance when I’m often in the dark myself.” 

Harry smiled down at her, “I’m also unemployed and currently living in an attic.” 

Macy let out a loud belly laugh. 

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed in mock-offense, “I’m laying my heart out here and you’re laughing at me.” 

Macy laughed harder. 

“That’s it. I’m getting out of this bed,” he announced and moved to get up. 

Macy grabbed him and pulled him down, “Don’t you dare!” 

She swung her legs around him and straddled his waist. She grabbed his wrist and pressed into the mattress. 

“Don’t move a muscle,” she ordered. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry replied with a smirk on his face. 

Macy leaned down and kissed him with care and something like reassurance. She released his wrists from her grip. His hands cascaded across her body as she relaxed, melted and draped over his body like a blanket. She gentled the kiss until it came to a natural conclusion and looked up at him as he held her. 

“So that’s what Abigael was all about,” she said sagely. 

Harry felt a bucket of ice water crash over him. 

“What?” he asked. He had not expected this subject while Macy was literally naked with him in bed. 

“She’s good at finding weak points and using them to her advantage. In the beginning, I think she wanted to turn me against my sisters. Shared demon/witch heritage and all that,” she said. 

Macy squinted, “Let me guess. When you started trusting Abby, you were feeling like shit, scared and lonely.” 

“It was when you were taken.” 

Macy nodded, “That was a rough time for both of us.” 

“Tell me what happened?” Harry asked. 

Macy took a breath, filling herself with Harry’s scent and reassurance. He held her closer and waited. 

“I didn’t know it at the time, but I was unconscious for two days,” she started.

“I think that’s the scariest part. I have no clue what happened to me for 48 hours,” she swallowed, “But when I woke up, I was in my bed. In our house. Something was off, but I couldn’t explain it until I saw you, him. Him pretending to be you. And failing.” 

“He pretended to be me?”

Macy nodded, “And not just your face. He cleaned and smiled. He hugged and cooked for me. Tried to be romantic.” 

“I tried to call you,” she added “And you didn’t come. That’s when I got really scared and knew I had to play along until I had my chance.” 

Harry looked down at her, laying across his chest with her hair creating a soft, curly halo around her, “You’re so brave.”

“I had to get home,” she replied softly

Harry nodded, “You said he wasn’t a complete monster.” 

Macy smiled and shrugged, “You know me. I relate to monsters. I am one.”

“Macy--” 

“Listen. Even if I gave up my demon powers, I’m not ashamed of them. Medusa, Chloe, Trolls. Sometimes that which appears monstrous does so because no one is listening.”

“You listened to him.”

Macy nodded, “I still had to fight him. I might have to do that again, but I understand him.”

Harry let out a breath and pulled Macy closer to him. 

“I do too,” Harry confessed, “And, if it brings you comfort, I know in the depths of my soul, that for those two days, you were safe.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Jimmy is my Id. That raw emotional part of myself which I’ve barely had access to for decades. There’s a part of my love for you that is very cerebral. I love your mind and your spirit. Your drive, passion and intelligence. You’re a wonder to me,” Harry said and kissed her forehead. 

Macy smiled as she felt the sensation of his lips on her skin. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. 

“And there’s another part, that’s a lot more raw. The part that would do anything to defend my family. The part that would kill, cheat and lie for you at a moment’s notice if that’s what it took to keep you safe. That’s the part that he and I share. The part that would do anything to keep you from harm.” 

Macy turned her head and kissed his shoulder, “Same.” 

Harry turned his face away. Macy touched him and turned him back to her. 

“Hey. Don’t hide from me,” she said. 

“I’m still getting used to that.”

“Being cared for?” Macy asked, “Yeah, me too.” 

“But I--” 

“Am only human?” Macy ventured. 

“I’m not.” 

“You’re human enough to fall in love and fuck up. Sounds pretty human to me.”

Harry laughed, “Is that all it takes to be a real boy?” 

Macy smiled, “Yes. And no telling lies and trusting that the ones you love with all your heart.”

“I think I can do that,” Harry said. 

Macy reached up and tapped his forehead with her finger. 

“Then by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you a totally and completely real boy.”

Harry smiled up at her, “All I ever wanted. I thought there would be fireworks.” 

“Oh, there are,” Macy said and reached up to kiss him deeply. His hands roamed her back and his cock slowly came to attention. 

“What’s that, mister?” Macy asked, rolling her hips. 

“Just because I’m a real boy doesn’t mean I’m a good boy,” he smirked.


	4. Fire of Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magic of the Privacy Candle, part 2

Harry captured her mouth with his as his hands reached down her body and grabbed two handfuls of her firm ass pulling her closer to him. He sucked her full bottom lip before his tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with her as their bodies rubbed against each other with delicious friction. 

Macy felt her nipples harden and grow more sensitive as Harry’s hand lifted her leg over him. Laying side by side, Harry put his leg between her, for his cock to rub right up against her core. Macy teased herself on his body, rolling her hips on his hardness. He hadn’t entered her, but as the length of his cock slid across her clit, Macy couldn’t help the long, low moan that escaped her throat. 

“Good?” Harry asked, sliding against her again. 

“You are so bad,” she groaned. 

Harry smiled, “Told you. Now turn around and face the other side of the bed.” 

“But Harry,” Macy begged and arched into him. 

Harry lowered his voice slightly and leaned into her, “Do it.”

Macy pouted in disappointment, but rolled off of him and onto all fours. She crawled to the foot of the bed, shaking her ass just a bit as she moved into position. 

Harry watched her, a dirty smile coming across his face as he grabbed his rapidly hardening cock. 

“Macy,” he warned, “What did I say about teasing me?”

Macy looked at him over her shoulder. 

“Tease you? I would never,” she said and turned her head back around. She lifted herself on her knees. 

“Teasing,” she continued and stretched her arms above her, arching her back and accentuating her curves, “Means tempting someone with something they can’t have.” 

She twisted her back in another stretch and looked at him, “You can have it. It’s not my fault you aren’t taking.” 

Harry surged up and plastered himself on her back, his dick resting along the globes of her behind. He latched his mouth on the edge of her neck. His left hand grasped her breast and his right grabbed her hip and pulled her to him. 

“Yes,” Macy cried out as Harry rocked his dick between their bodies. 

“Macy, open your eyes and look,” Harry said. 

Macy did so and saw their reflection in her vanity mirror. Her naked body writhing as Harry’s hand teased her breast while his other hand made it’s way to her sex. She met his eyes in the mirror. They are dark with desire in the candlelight. For all the stories of whitelighters being a kind of witchly angel, he looked like the very incarnation of dark lust at that moment. Never looking away from her, he placed his finger on her stomach and torturously walked them to her sex. 

“I want you to cum again” he stated as his fingers started to stroke her clit.

“Mmm,” was all she could utter as she bit her lip. 

“Macy, keep your eyes on the mirror,” he ordered and he continued to tease her. 

His fingers dipped into her, “You are so beautiful when you cum. I want you to see it.” 

He rocked her hips onto his fingers as he felt her muscles clench on his digits. 

“It’s like watching a supernova,” he continued and twirled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Her breathing picked up as Harry continued playing with her body. 

“When you cum,” he said, swirling his fingers in a small circle insider her, finally touching the spot that made her cry out, “You’re just fire, light and color.” 

Finally, he started really fucking her with his fingers. Macy was hypnotized by his strong fingers entering her again and again.

“I… I… need,” Macy started to say. 

“Look at me,” Harry said and waited for Macy to force her eyes away from the sight of his fingers glistening with her essence. 

“I love making you feel this way. Getting you wet and ready for my cock so that when we fuck--”

Macy gasped as a surge of pleasure shot through her, not quite an orgasm, but powerful. 

“When we fuck,” Harry continued, “It can be as loud and as hard as we want.” 

“Yes,” Macy cried. 

“Is that what you want, Macy?” he asked, rock his hips harder against her, “Tell me.” 

“Please,” she urged and grabbed his hand, pushing him deeper into her. 

“Please what, my love?” he asked and gently pulled her earlobe between his teeth. 

“Fuck me,” she pushed out. 

“What was tha?” he teased with his accent changing slightly into something rougher and more raw. 

Macy reached up, grabbed the back of Harry’s head and stared daggers at him in the mirror. 

“Harry Greenwood, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will murder you,” she threatened. 

“Condom,” he replied and a foil packet flew into his hand. As he removed his hand from her body, Macy started to play with herself. Harry looked up and saw her teasing her clit in the mirror. While the sight made him even harder, he also felt a surge of pride because Macy embracing her sexuality was one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. 

He lifted himself up and rubbed his dick against her opening, “I could watch you like this forever.” 

“Don’t,” she begged, “I need you.” 

He slipped his dick inside her, causing them to take a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion. She took him so much easier than the first time that he was nearly all the way on the first try.

Harry pulsed up into her, both of them entranced by their reflections. There was something deliciously vulgar and voyeuristic about watching his cock drive into her warm, wet pussy again and again. 

“Fuck,” Macy said in pleasure and appreciation. 

“So good,” Harry muttered and he felt Macy’s muscles flutter around him 

He drove into her harder, his control slipping as he felt her excitement grow. 

“More?” he asked and pushed into her. 

“Yes,” she said. 

His nostrils flared and he almost came as the thought of his next sentence flashed across his mind, “Hand and knees, love.” 

Macy nearly whimpered as she fell forward on her hands. Harry adjusted himself and then pushed all the way into her. 

“OH DAMN! YES!” Macy screamed with pleasure and relief in her voice and she felt him deeper than ever before. 

She grabbed the edge of the bed frame and as it squeezed in time with Harry’s thrusts. Harry’s hands clutched her hips hard as he drove into her. 

“Fuck, Macy, I--” 

“I know. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” she pleaded, pushing back on him. Feeling him deeper sent electricity through her body. Gasps and short wails came out of her throat as each thrust seemed to hit a different right spot inside her. 

“Macy!” Harry cried. 

Macy turned her head

“Cum with me, please,” Macy asked

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around her chest. Lifting her up, they kissed long and hard as he pumped into her until finally Macy gasped and bit him hard on the neck, riding out her orgasm. Her spasming muscles triggered his orgasm as well. He pulsed some last powerful, but jerky thrust into her. He smacked her ass once and cum shot out of him into the condom. She clenched him again hard in reaction.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he made note of that, but for right now, he kissed her deeply again as their breathing slowed down. He got up, with exhaustion and pleasure in every muscle in his body, and took care of the condom. When he came back, Macy was fast asleep. He smiled and lay right beside her. She reached for him in her sleep. Holding her in his arms, Harry was convinced that this was perfection.


	5. What's ... aa... Happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is officially complete. It is an episode bridge between Episode 2x18 and Episode 2x19. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far. 
> 
> I'll see ya'll in the next story!!

The sun warmed Macy’s face as she woke up, a little sore and a lot happy. She opened her eyes and smiled. She turned her head and looked at Harry’s bare, sleeping form. While part of her couldn’t believe what they had done last night, the other part felt too happy to care. No matter what happened today or next week, last night was her’s. She was with the man she cared about and they had… made magic together. 

She sat up, stretched, and glanced over at him. She bit her lip and chuckled to herself. 

_I wonder how Harry feels about morning sex?_ , she thought. 

And then her stomach rumbled. Macy rolled her eyes at her stomach but figured that a little food and caffeine could only help her achieve her early morning goal. 

She swung herself out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Opening one of her drawers, she considered her usual t-shirt and leggings set to go downstairs. But in the flash of inspiration, she thought about an item of clothing that was in the back of her closet. She had purchased it on a whim, back when she thought she would be spending more nights with Julian, but never had occasion to wear it. 

Now she thought maybe it was meant to be. She walked to her closet and after a bit searching pulled out a short, maroon nightie. As the fabric cascaded across her body, she loved how she felt in it. She felt sexy, dangerous, and more than a little naughty. She looked over her shoulder. Harry wouldn’t know what hit him when he woke up. 

She reached for her black housecoat and wrapped it around herself. She made her way quietly downstairs. As she hoped, it looked like her sisters hadn’t woken up yet. 

Walking up the stove, she turned on the kettle and waited for the soft whistle letting her know her water was hot. She opened up the bread box and snagged a mini-bagel for her not-quite-breakfast. 

As she bit into the soft bread, she couldn’t help but flashback to last night. Harry’s hands on her body, his mouth on her clit and the way he drove into her again and again…

The kettle whistled, bringing her out of sex-induced trance. If she was like this after one night, she wasn’t sure how she was going to handle a relationship, but she was excited to try. She continued munching on her mini-bagel as she fixed her tea just the way she liked it. She chose a tea with just a little bit of caffeine for the boost of energy she knew she was going to need this morning. 

Upstairs, she heard one of the doors open and shut and the shower start. At least one of her sisters was up and the other wouldn’t be far behind. Macy quickly finished her bagel and, blowing her tea, made her way silently upstairs.

When she opened the door to her room, she saw Harry on the end of her bed, putting his shoe on. He looked up and saw her housecoat-wrapped self reflected in the mirror. 

He smiled, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” she said and walked deeper into her room. Harry’s eyes followed her as she walked around the bed with her tea mug in hand. Harry nodded at the mug. 

“Is that for me?” he asked. 

“This?” she asked and took a deliberately long, slow sip. Harry’s eyes got a little darker watching Macy’s full lips go over the rim of the mug. 

“Absolutely not,” she replied. 

Macy took the mug away from her mouth and placed it on the edge of her vanity. Then, look at Harry straight in the eye, she undid the knot of her housecoat. 

“This, however, is,” she said and let the housecoat fall to the floor, revealing her short maroon nightdress. Harry’s jaw dropped. Macy smiled. 

“You like?” she teased. 

Harry kicked off his shoes and looked up at her. 

“Most definitely,” he said. He surged up to her and kissed her. He lifted her up on the vanity, banging against the wall and she unbuttoned his shirt. Objects fell as they kissed and grinded against each other, eager for a redo of last night. 

Neither heard the worried footsteps of the other Charmed Ones until they banged against the door. 

“Macy!” They called. 

Harry and Macy looked at the door. Macy looked at the place where the privacy candle had been burning last night. It had all melted. Harry turned back to her. 

“I should go,” he announced. 

Macy wasn’t finished with him. She wasn’t ready for this moment to be over. Not when his member had just been rubbing so deliciously against her pussy. 

“No, no, no, no,” she uttered, wrapping her legs around him tighter, pulling him close. For a half-second, he was close to giving into her and he knew she saw it. 

Pulling on some of the authority he used last night, he looked her in the eye. 

“Let. Me. Go,” he ordered. 

She sulked back at him but relaxed her legs. 

He kissed her in reward, in promise, and in a temporary goodbye. 

“Okay,” she whispered and Harry orbbed out of her room just as Maggie and Mel crashed through the door. 

Macy quickly crossed her legs and confronted her sisters as she sat clearly in silk lingerie in a room that looked like a tornado hit it. 

“Hey. What's… a… happening?” she asked.  
\----------------------------

Continued in Episode 2x19 “Unsafe Space”


End file.
